


花火

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	花火

“诶～取消？！”

坐在保姆车前座的经纪人点了点头，带着歉意的目光双手合十冲羽风薰轻轻地晃了晃。他也有些无奈，只能一五一十地表达制作方的移动设备突然出了问题，所以这次原定好的外景录制计划可能要推迟几天。

稍微不远处的地方隐约传来嘈杂又热闹的声音，混杂着食物的香气和嬉闹的声响轻飘飘的流淌进车内。羽风薰显得有些懊恼，但他并没有表现的很明显，只是在最初的失态质问之后接受了这个事实。

反正……节目还要录制，反正，也还是要来的嘛。

这样想过之后，似乎也没什么值得懊恼的地方。

保姆车的空间很大，除了助理和司机在前座外，后座的阴影里其实还有一个人。他穿着一件深紫色的浴衣，腰带又是黑色，然而皮肤却又极白……露在外面的脚踝和一小部分手腕散发出冰冷又无机质的苍白美感。所以即使陷落在阴影里，也还是难以让人忽视。

此时这人正饶有兴趣的观察着羽风薰的反应，他轻微地扯开嘴角笑了笑，就听见经纪人问他要不要送他们回宿舍的提议。

羽风薰张了张嘴，显然是想说些什么，只是下一秒就突然像是感受到什么般，还未出口的话语骤停，紧接着神色微妙的转过了头。

“吾辈想在此地再多停留一会喏，会陪着吾辈的吧，薰君？”

只是说话的话，倒也没有什么，只是朔间零在说出这样请求的同时，在后座轻轻握住了羽风薰的手。就像他说的话一样，轻柔的语气，又难以拒绝。

经纪人是看不见他们在后排的这些小动作的，也正因如此朔间零才大胆的继续他的挑逗。他用冰凉的指尖缓缓的摩擦着羽风薰的指腹，趁那人慌乱之时蛮横的挤进手指间的缝隙，最后变成了十指相握的姿势。

只是那是单方面的，一方扣的死紧，另一方还没有给出回应。

“那……朔间前辈你们尽量注意一点，有什么问题打我的电话就好。”经济人也是曾经于梦之咲毕业的学生，所以用前辈来称呼朔间零和羽风薰也算是合情合理，司机开车将走之前他又不放心的回头看了看两位前辈的身影，一闪而过的瞬间仿佛发现了什么般难以置信的瞪大了双眼，然而车开的飞快，只依靠远处祭典传来的光源也昏暗不清。

那应该是自己也累坏了的错觉吧，经纪人心想。

两个人相握的双手是那样自然。

车外的空气要舒爽很多，初夏的风还不算闷热。他们身处一处高地，远处就是热闹的祭典，本来此次前来的目的就是穿着和服浴衣的夏日祭主题外景，可惜推迟也许就没有机会再来了。

羽风薰沉默着，看着朔间零拉着他的那双手。

四周没有什么人，他们顺着山间小路向下，头顶遮着树叶，原本在山顶还能听到的祭典之声仿佛也被天然的屏障遮盖，空气奇异般的静谧起来。

只是这样握住的手，等到了「外面的世界」，还是会不得已的松开，然后假装从来没有发生过。

喜欢一个人，渴望他，想要了解的更多……然而即使是相处的时间也是如此短暂。

安静的空气，十指相扣的双手，和从相握的手指间传来的对方轻微脉搏跳动的感触，都让羽风薰觉得，这一切既真实却又虚幻。

“怎么了喏，薰君？”

朔间零走在前面，正回头望向羽风薰，然而羽风薰此刻也想明白了不少，他抬起手来，连带着拉起零的手在两人面前晃了晃，说道，“走快点吧朔间桑，可爱的女孩子们在那边等着我们呢～”

然后就是拉着那人一路奔跑。直到两个人都气喘吁吁的站在庙会的最外层，羽风薰边喘气还边调侃，说朔间桑虽然装老头子但是还是有好好的跟上他的步伐嘛。他貌似真的很开心，一边笑着一边不着痕迹的松开了拉着朔间零的手。

祭典正进行到最欢乐的部分，人很多，来之前还在担心会不会有人认出他们之类的意外，现在看来是完全没有必要。

滋滋烤着的鱿鱼散发出诱人的香气，有小孩子在捞金鱼的摊位前发出兴奋的呼声，片刻之后又转为懊恼的叹息。也有情侣模样的学生，男孩子趁女孩不注意戴上面具吓人，然后被害怕的女孩追着捶打胸口，那拳头也是软绵绵的，最后被对方一把揽住圈进怀里。

在路过一家小店的时候，朔间零停住了脚步。羽风薰顺着他的目光望去，只是一间普通的，卖着祭典里最常见的苹果糖的小店。

他疑惑地看向朔间零。

对方丝毫没有掩盖自己的意图，付了钱之后把买好的两根苹果糖分给了羽风薰一只，装模作样的和他的碰了碰，也没有吃，只是拿在手里，无意识地转动着。

“夏季对吾辈来说总是很痛苦的喏，”猛烈的阳光和炙热的空气，每一样对吸血鬼来说似乎都十分煎熬，“小的时候和凛………吾辈们唯一能够被允许的，在这个时间里的自由。”

朔间零说着，又像是想到了什么，抬起头对上羽风薰的眼睛，“对不起喏薰君，上了年纪的人总是喜欢回忆过去，是不是很无聊。”

意外的是羽风薰并没有露出不耐烦的表情。他那双琥珀色的眼眸里，更多的是一种说不清的情愫。想要了解喜欢的人更多，包括他生命里没有自己的部分，此刻也想独占……会不会太贪心了呢？

“你在说什么呢朔间桑，明年也一起来吧。”

说不出口，以后在你身边的是我。

然而对朔间零来说，羽风薰更像是一股抓不住的风。

 

“好了朔间桑，近视的老人就不要浪费金钱了。”一边说着，一边推搡着依旧不放弃的“老年人”走开，羽风薰接过朔间零手里的玩具射击枪，摆出了一副看起来就非常专业非常可靠的架势，“不过我也好久没玩了，就为了朔间桑拼命一次吧。”

两人从集市的开头逛到末尾，没想到最后一家店居然有摆出蝙蝠形状的玩偶，朔间零坚持要自己打中，于是老板笑眯眯的狠狠赚了一笔。

“碰”的一声枪响在了这片已经没有多少人的地方，羽风薰拿枪的表情很专注，他穿的是黑白条纹的浴衣，抬起双手的时候隐隐约约露出了手臂的线条，朔间零也看的很专注。

“年轻人果然很擅长喏。”最终还是打到了那个蝙蝠玩偶，羽风薰抱着拿过来，朔间零抬起手摸了摸他的头发以示嘉奖，却被对方轻易的躲了过去。

“小的时候姐姐总喜欢这些东西，所以陪她玩了很多次。”这句话羽风薰其实嘟囔的很小声，也许觉得没有什么必要说给对方听，拿好了东西就要走人。

他还意识不到，就在他想要了解对方的全部的同时，另一个人也是如此渴求的想要占有他的一切。

从过去到未来，直到彼此的记忆里都染上对方的味道，融进各自的身体。一点点的小事也好，下次能说出来那个时候和薰君一起在祭典的回忆，就是一种让骨髓都兴奋起来的幸福。

“时间也不早了，再下来我记得……就是烟花大会了吧？要看吗……朔间……桑？？？！！唔……”

一切都发生的让羽风薰措手不及，他还没反应过来，就被一股巨大的力道拉扯着推进一旁的小树林。背部狠狠的撞上树干，惊叫声还未出口就被封在了喉咙。

“呜呜……唔……你放开，放开朔间桑。”

炙热的吻和夏夜的凉风。两个完全相反的感受席卷着羽风薰的大脑，手里的玩偶也不知道落在了哪里，朔间零吻进他的嘴唇，舌尖舔过上颚敏感的皮肤，让羽风薰整个身体都在紧张地发抖。

这里离喧闹的祭典只有几步之遥，热闹和光亮都在几尺之外的世界，而他们两人的四周却剩下了沉沦于此的黑暗。

不，是自己沉溺进了朔间零的领域吧。

浴衣的下摆很轻易的就被撩开，大腿内侧的肌肤敏感到发颤，然而朔间零却恶劣的只抚摸那里，对真正慢慢有反应的地方视而不见。

太刺激了，大脑就要失去思考的能力。

滚到草地上的时候，羽风薰听见了虫鸣的声音，似远非近，在耳畔边回响着。“薰君还有力气注意别的事情……”代替这句话的惩罚是狠狠的插入。

“啊……”

即使拼命想要忍住，那太过刺激的绝望感还是让羽风薰发出了难耐的呻吟，此刻他正侧躺在草地上，一条腿被抬高架在了朔间零的肩头。侧着被插入的姿势进入的很深，因为时刻有被人发现的风险，朔间零的身体压得很低，同时羽风薰的腿被压的更狠，像是要折进身体一般扭曲且疼痛着。

对方的喘息也越来越重，羽风薰偏过头不想让朔间零看见自己现在狼狈的样子，双手无意识在地上想要抓住什么支撑住自己，然而只是徒劳，那近在耳边的吐息，对任何一个人来说都是无法抵抗的诱惑。

“薰君……薰。”

湿热的话语窜进耳畔，麻痒的快感让羽风薰再也承受不住，他飞快的射了，甚至朔间零都还没有进入最后的冲刺。

还没从高潮的余韵中摆脱，羽风薰意识到对方又开始用手套弄起他半勃的性器，“不，不要了朔间桑……不要……”

示弱地哀求并没有引来什么不一样的结局，对方打定了主意要和他一起再次高潮。最后的时候朔间零并没有射进他的身体里，他抽了出来，同时握住了两个人的东西揉搓在一起直到释放。

 

即使是相处的时间也是如此短暂。

就像是即将绽放的烟花，美丽而又易逝。

 

情热之后是相对无言的时刻，呼吸从急促到平复，羽风薰看着在自己身上的朔间零，看他的眼睛里洋溢着的那抹深红。

然后看到对方轻轻地开口了。

“我喜欢你，薰君。”

在说出这句话的瞬间，第一朵烟花在空中绽开了。

巨大的声响淹没了一切，包括朔间零的声音，一切都随着“啪”地一声，消散在夏夜的空气里。

一朵两朵，接二连三的烟花在空中绽放，那种不顾一切的疯狂，让人分不清这究竟是夏天的烟花，还是象征着爱恋的火焰。

羽风薰突然急切的想抓住这一切。

只是还没等他伸出手去拥抱那个男人，对方却先一步地低头，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳边，仿佛没有缝隙般的距离。

“我喜欢你。”

朔间零这样说。

 

 

“诶？薰君不要这样，吾辈受不了了啊……”

在两人静静相拥欣赏完烟火大会之后，羽风薰突然换了个姿势，他直起身推倒了刚才那个在他身上胡作非为的朔间零，姿势逆转般的把对方狠狠的压在了树上！

“朔间桑，是你先招惹我的。”一字一句咬牙切齿却又满怀着感情。

“骑乘虽然很好可是吾辈今天真的不行了喏…………！薰君……等等！”

 

明年还要一起来，这么约定了的事情，终究也会成为记忆的一环，直到刻进彼此的灵魂。


End file.
